


What It's Like Inside

by NixVicious



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn decides to explore Rae's room before the sexy party starts and discovers there's a lot more to her than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Just flexing my drabble skills somewhat, or trying to.

For [arnoldfuckingpeters](http://arnoldfuckingpeters.tumblr.com/) who sent me the following prompt on [my tumblr](http://nixvicious.tumblr.com/), hope you like the end result mate!

 

 

* * *

 

He’s browsing through the stack of cd’s lined up next to the stereo where Rae comes into the living room.

“Everyone I’ve, um, I’ve gotta nip out for a bit so don’t trash the place,”

“Wha’? Where you goin?” Archie asks.

“Um...” she trails off but Chloe answers, “She’s gotta go to her Uncle’s to get some more booze.”

“Sweet!” they all reply in unison as she grabs up her backpack and makes to leave.

***

Finn’s bored. People won’t start coming in for about another again or so and he’s getting antsy just sitting there with nothing to do. Chloe and Archie are putting out stuff to eat in the kitchen and Izzy’s helping Chop string up lights in the living room. Her pink inflated whale is already hanging from a mass of streamers they’ve got set up. He doesn’t feel like smokin’ another fag so he decides to check out her house. He’s not being nosy, he’s just bored. Bored. And _nothing_ else.

He walks up the stairs and it’s easy to detect which room is hers, if the pop stickers are anything go by. He tries the handle and the door opens allowing him to slip in quietly. It’s blue, just like his, well at least one part of the wall is. The rest is covered in this weird sort of animal-people wallpaper that makes him want to laugh because it’s just so Rae. Like you wouldn’t think that pigs in hats and trousers would go with Oasis and Stone Roses posters but they do. It’s like she’s mapped herself out on the walls of her room. Her love for music plain for anyone to see. A white and brown desk and chair are against the blue wall, a shiny silver disco ball hanging to the left of them. There's books and tapes and papers and things strewn across it so at first glance you might think it’s a total mess. But he gets it, he can see the method to her madness.

There’s a little cream coloured dresser at the side of her bed with an electric guitar lamp, a few random knick knacks on it and a really cool looking blue lava lamp. He flicks it on just to watch the colors change as the lava moves. She’s even got Oasis stickers on that bedside table too and he stifles another laugh, like she can’t resist covering every visible surface of the room with her mark so you’d know she’d been there. What has to be at least fifty different books are stacked in three neat piles next to it. At the foot of the bed’s a wooden toy chest, it’s colourful, with more stickers, and has old toys sitting on it. He picks one of them up: a worn, brown teddy with slightly fraying ears and traces its face carefully. Probably something from when she was a kid. The fact that she still has it after all this time and it’s still in pretty good condition tells him that she cherishes things that are dear to her. There's actually an entire row of them lined up on the top of a low dresser just as you walk in the door. It also says that she takes care of what she deems important, and that strikes a chord with him.

He knocks his foot into another pile of books stacked at the foot of the chest. It spills over and he stoops down to right them. There's about four stacks of 'em. She really has got a shitload of books doesn't she? Finn glances at the title as he goea to put it back: The Princess and The Stable Boy. He fucking snorts because she fucking reads romance novels. This is too fucking priceless. He checks the title of another one: Caesar's Last Love. Oh wow, he would have pegged her for being into more serious stuff, not silly romance thing. But somehow the more he thinks on it the more he can see her being a big romantic and liking corny love things. That is until he reads a couple pages of the thing and then his face goes hot because bloody hell its fuckin medieval porn and then he starts laughing so damn hard he gets stitches. Too bad he can't tease her about it.

Her room isn’t your typical girl’s room. Not that he expected it to be shades of pink or anything. She doesn’t strike him as the pink type of girl. She’s more rough edges, dark tones and leather. The drapes on the widow over her bed are light and gauzy though, they remind him of the ones in his mum’s room. But the rest of it, aside from the wallpaper, kind of reminds him of his own room. Except for the ridiculous rainbow striped coverlet on the bad and the awful Care Bears duvet spread over it. Guess she is sorta girly after all, or maybe still a tad childish. She did have that striped robe thing that looked like someone vomited up Skittles all over it. Finn finds himself laughing at the thought of her laying on those sheets, stretched out, eyes fluttering as she drifts off to sleep and then coughs to snap himself out of it because his thoughts were starting to head in a direction that was the complete opposite of Care Bears.

The room’s so busy, filled with stuff, but not so that it makes your eyes hurt or that it’s too much. It’s perfect. He doesn’t know how else to describe it. Finn feels perfectly comfortable in her room. Like he could see himself hangin’ out here with her, listening to the Smiths, lying on the floor with some of those cushions she’s got propping his head up, foot nudging the string of stuffed Indian patterned elephants hanging down the edge of the landing cupboard in the corner. He likes the collage she’s got on cork board above her dresser. There’s flyers and pictures and postcards and Oasis stickers (she really has tons of them) and Pulp logos and all sorts of odds and ends tacked up. His fingers trail over the tops of the tacks sticking them on and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Rae’s pretty amazing and into all this stuff that he’d never have thought she was just by looking at her. It’s kind of like he’s staring at the inside of his head but pinned up all over her room and walls. It’s like they’re sort of the same. The music, the posters, the stickers, the books, everything. Strange how he never noticed before just how much they had in common. Well he had been a bit of a dick to her in the beginning so that probably had something to do with it. But now, he likes what he’s seeing here. Despite the fact that it could be said he’s snooping around her room, which he totally is not doing.

It makes him want to know what else is going on in that head, what rolls around the mind of this really interesting, cool, layered girl. Because if the rest of her is as varied and appealing as her room is then he thinks he’s just found himself a friend for life. The toy owl on top of the long dresser against the other wall smiles at him, or maybe it was always smiling. It’s cooky and a bit weird but everything just fits her, perfectly. He’s used that word before to describe her and now he’s using it again. But it’s the truth.

Finn wants to know more of her, more _about her_. Wants her to know him too. Wants to show her his records and his posters and maybe play the guitar for her if she likes. He wants to know what it’s like to be inside, to be a part of all that she’s got going on. Because it feels like he’d fit in perfectly too.


End file.
